Tras el cuento
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Hay gente que escribe porque su imaginación casi lo arrastra al papel, otros por ambición, y en cambio, están los que lo hacen para huir de los fantasmas del pasado


_**Disclaimer:** el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

_Este fic ha sido creado para el __**"Amigo Invisible 2014"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

_Tras el cuento_

Beedle mojó la pluma y empezó a escribir y, aún con sus lágrimas mojando el pergamino no se detuvo. Al principio pensó que sería mejor no hacerlo a mano, pero algo le detuvo, a ella no le gustaba la magia, prefería mancharse de barro hasta los codos que utilizarla, esa historia era para ella, por lo que escribirla con magia sería una deshonra para su memoria.

No supo porque lo hacía, tal vez para no tener que afrontar la cruda realidad, o para poder darle un final digno, solo supo que quería mantenerla en la memoria de todos, aún en un cuento anónimo, el olvido nunca le llegaría por lo que no podría morir del todo y aunque ya no estuviese gritándole para que trabajase o dándole un beso en la frente antes de ir a dormir, estaría en ese cuento.

Cambió detalles, el joven, sería brujo, demostrando así que los hechiceros también podían ser seres viles y maquiavélicos, la pobreza no existiría en esa historia, era un tema demasiado recurrente y distraería la atención de lo verdaderamente importante, lo que quería transmitir con la historia.

OoO

—_Vaya, Beedle, que cuento tan bonito, ¿te lo has inventado tú? — preguntó la niña tapada con poco más que una gran túnica negra y arrugada, a su hermano mayor._

—_Claro que sí, Mary, ¿crees que he conocido a alguien que haya visto un unicornio, o que haya luchado contra un dragón? Si ni siquiera he salido nunca de este pueblo— explicó el chico dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana antes de irse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación._

_Cuando llegó a la cocina de la pequeña casa se encontró a su hermana Lizbeth con el delantal manchado de grasa y con el rostro apenado. En cuanto le vio entrar le enseñó dos trozos de pan que quedaban en el mueble que se encontraba cerca de la puerta._

—_No tenemos más—le alertó susurrando intentando no despertar a las demás._

_Vivían en una casa pequeña, era muy difícil guardar secretos, pero no lo era tanto decir medias verdades; hasta la pequeña Mary se había dado cuenta de que no eran la familia más rica del lugar, pero siempre tenían con lo que comer cada día, aunque fuese escaso, pero se estaba acabando. Tenían los ahorros que su padre había acumulado durante años trabajando en la herrería, pero esas monedas desaparecieron rápidamente, con una madre enferma y cuatro bocas que alimentar, no era nada fácil aguantar los días, pero Lizbeth siempre le recibía con una sonrisa, pasase lo que pasase y que las defensas de su hermana flaqueasen no era la mejor noticia del mundo._

—_Aguantaremos, Lizzie, venderé mi laúd en la subasta de mañana, con eso bastará para… bueno, para pasar un tiempo—contestó sonriendo y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermana. Esta se giró y le abrazó._

_Y aunque él había sentido la magia en su cuerpo al sostener su primera varita, ese abrazo era muchísimo mejor, mientras que la de la varita era una magia sin fin, el abrazo era magia, pero con un fin y reconfortante, como no lo era la magia._

OoO

Beedle sonrió cuando el recuerdo llegó a su memoria. Quería recordarla así, quería recordar a una hermana luchadora, con su delantal manchado de grasa y que aún así seguía sonriendo cuando Mary bajaba a darle las buenas noches, otro recuerdo vino a su memoria, de cuando había empezado a salir con su perdición, de la primera vez que lo vio, pero el que predominaba fue el de la primera vez que se lo presentó.

OoO

_Aprovechando que Lizbeth había salido, Beddle agitó la varita e hizo que los platos se fregasen solos, no era un trabajador nato, es más, era bastante vago, por lo que la magia le solucionaba la mayoría de las cosas. A su hermana no le gustaba la magia, pero como últimamente salía mucho, aunque nadie sabía dónde, podía utilizarla perfectamente para las tareas de casa, aunque para aprender a dominar esos hechizos hubiese roto la mitad de la vajilla que tenían en la casa, que no era mucha._

_Justo cuando los platos estaban a punto de terminar de fregarse, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la morena tez de su hermana Lizbeth, la cual le sonrió y le hizo señales que significaban que traía un invitado. El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos, era raro que alguien trajese un invitado, incluso Mary evitaba llevar a sus amigos a su casa, Beedle creía que por vergüenza, su casa no era muy grande, ni tampoco estaba muy limpia. El chico hizo malabares con los platos, intentando que su hermana no viese el hechizo, y cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo el invitado entró, y un plato cayó al suelo causando un estrépito._

—_¡Beedle! —exclamó su hermana roja como un tomate, mientras su invitado miraba con altivez al chico— Recógelo y rápido, nosotros estaremos en el salón. _

_Por el tono que utilizó su hermana, el joven interpretó que debía hacerlo con magia, y aún sabiendo que había un invitado en su casa, seguramente no-mágico, agitó dos veces la varita y los restos del plato se recogieron. Tras eso, se apresuró a ir al salón donde le presentarían al invitado._

—_Beedle, este es William, vive en la casa de la colina— el muchacho vio como el invitado arrugaba el gesto al ver que no anunciaban ninguno de los títulos que seguramente tendría._

_La casa de la colina era una extensa finca, y en su centro estaba la casa, la cual era grande, tanto que seguramente allí cabrían tres familias, y en cambio, solo vivían, los señores de Mer y su hijo, William. Beedle no tenía ni idea que su hermana se relacionaba con gente de tal alcurnia, es más, estaba seguro de que la familia de Merg no salía de su casa para nada y había escuchado que el hijo era un poco raro, lo cual él verificaba ya que ni siquiera le tendió la mano al presentarse, si no que le miró con una expresión que no supo identificar, pero que estaba seguro que aprecio no era._

_A Beedle no le gustó William desde el principio, demasiado rico, demasiado estirado, demasiado egocéntrico y demasiado frío. Parecía, por las palabras que salían de su boca, que no sentía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, ni siquiera cuando alababa a su hermana, a la que parecía tener en un verdadero altar; pero ella no notaba nada de eso. El chico siempre había considerado que Lizbeth era la más inteligente de la casa, pero se había equivocado, porque parecía atontada con el hombre, seguramente sería su rostro, el cual, Beedle debía admitirlo, no era feo. Era pálido, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, además su porté era de señor, y su sonrisa era tan grande como falsa._

_Y aún con todas esas sospechas, el chico prefirió ahorrárselas a su hermana, por una vez en todos esos años, Lizbeth parecía estar disfrutando, no se preocupaba de las deudas familiares, ni de la enfermedad de su madre, ni siquiera de la cena, simplemente sonreía enamorada de William de Merg. Beedle no tenóa claro si eso era una ventaja o un inconveniente._

_OoO_

No lo había visto en ese momento pero obviamente era un inconveniente, su hermana olvidaba sus tareas, lo que hacía que él trabajase el doble, pero claro, pensó que era por su bien, que por una vez había que dejarle un descanso, que se lo merecía, y a lo mejor estaba en lo cierto, pero se había dejado llevar, y al final, hasta Mary tenía que ayudarle con algunas cosas que no se atrevía a hacer con magia. Cuando quiso advertirle de la situación ya era demasiado tarde y eso derivó en la primera discusión que tuvieron esos hermanos, y la última.

OoO

—_¡No puedes acusarme de dejadez, hermano! —exclamó Lizbeth cuando Beedle expuso la situación de las última semanas— He pasado años haciéndome cargo de esta casa, mientras tú componías tus canciones o practicabas con ese horrible laúd._

—_Al menos hacía algo de utilidad y no iba por las esquinas agarrado de la mano con ninguna señorita de alta alcurnia, estirada a más no poder— contestó el chico poniéndose delante de su hermana._

—_Puedes insultarme a mí, pero William no se merece esos insultos, es una persona honrada y solidaria, incluso me ha sugerido la opción de irnos a su mansión— dijo la joven defendiendo al noble._

—_No, creo que interpretarías mal la información, te invitaría a ti a su gran mansión, al resto a trabajar en sus cultivos durante el día y después aquí, por si no lo notaste, no le inspiro simpatía._

—_No le inspiras simpatía a nadie— se burló la chica—. No tienes amigos, te pasabas el día aquí encerrado, componiendo, porque los chicos no te aguantan y tienes demasiado orgullo como para juntarte con chicas, las cuales aprecian, al igual que tú la música— argumentó—. Además, te quejas de tu trabajo, pues era el que yo tenía que aguantar, pero nunca te pedí nada, ni te obligué a nada; así que no te atrevas a reprochármelo._

—_Puedo hacerlo, tú eres una chica, se supone que ahí es donde está tu lugar, en la cocina, o limpiando la casa— contestó sin pensar, y justo cuando lo dijo se arrepintió, la mueca de su hermana era de indignación, pero pasó a incredulidad y luego apretó los dientes._

_Antes de que pudiese disculparse, se vio empujado hacia atrás, pero sin que su hermana lo tocase y cayó al suelo del pasillo, de espaldas. La puerta de la habitación que compartía con su hermana se cerró y escuchó un revuelo dentro, intentó abrir la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a su hermana con una bolsa._

—_Me voy— dijo sencillamente y pasó por delante de él sin que este pudiese mediar palabra y dio un portazo al salir de la casa._

_OoO_

Ese fue el último día que vio a su hermana y prefería no recordarlo, pero le era difícil ya que las rozaduras que se hizo en la espalda al caer al suelo, le ardían cada vez que se movía. Prefería no recordar que su hermana había utilizado la magia pocas veces y una de esas había sido para agredir a su hermano, había estado arrepentido por sus palabras, pero eso ya no importaba.

Ella había muerto, él se la había llevado y lo único que podía hacer él era escribir un cuento para niños, intentar buscar una explicación metiéndose en un cuento, de realidades irreales, de corazones fuera de los cuerpos y de ambición.

Llegó casi al final de la historia y en el momento clave dudó, ¿iba a poner a la chica como una tonta enamorada y no alguien que se resistiese medianamente? Lo segundo habría encajado con la descripción de su hermana, y en cambio, lo primero había sido la realidad. Agitó la cabeza, ese relato no iba a contar la realidad, si no la versión que querían los cobardes como él, para no enfrentarse la realidad, así que escribió las últimas líneas que rezaban así:

"_Entonces se quedó un momento arrodillado, triunfante, con un corazón en cada mano, y a continuación se desplomó sobre el cadáver de la doncella y murió."_

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de autora:** hola, querido o querida AI de reserva, que sepas que he disfrutado mucho escribiendo esta petición porque adoro los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y además he elegido mi favorito: El corazón peludo del brujo, para situar esta historia. Le he cogido algo de cariño a Beedle, y a su hermana Lizbeth y a William… bueno, mejor a ese lo dejamos a parte. Sé que es una historia un poco liosa, incluso yo me lío, pero creo que he conseguido plasmar lo que quería.

No sé exactamente si pedías esto, pero a mí me ha gustado como me ha quedado y espero que a ti también.


End file.
